Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to devices and methods providing radio frequency (RF) isolation for electronic devices such as overmolded semiconductor packages.
Description of Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) is a common term for a range of frequency of electromagnetic radiation typically used to produce and detect radio waves. Such a range can be from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz. In some situations, operation of an electronic device can be adversely affected by undesired RF signals.
To address such problems, RF isolating structures and/or methods can provide reduced effects of undesired RF signals. Such RF shielding typically operates based on what is commonly referred to as the Faraday cage principle.